Containers for baby foodstuffs such as breastmilk, nursing formula, other liquid foodstuffs or baby foods come in various materials, sizes and shapes. For example, breastmilk and nursing formula containers are typically in the form of what is commonly referred to as a baby bottle which may be made of a relatively rigid plastic or glass. However, flexible plastic pouches or bags that can be used for freezer storage of breastmilk and nursing formula may also be used as containers for baby foodstuffs. Of course, baby foods (e.g., semi-solids, pastes, gels, purees, solids, etc.) that are typically served using a spoon are typically contained in jars but may also be contained in flexible tubes or other squeeze-type dispensing containers.
Conventional warming apparatus typically include a housing having a warming compartment into which the container (with the foodstuff therein) is placed for warming. In one type of apparatus, referred to as a bath-type warming apparatus, the warming compartment is filled with a warming liquid such as water. The foodstuff container, upon placement in the warming compartment is partially immersed in the warming liquid. The warming liquid is heated to heat the foodstuff within the container. In other known warming apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,289 issued Jun. 14, 2005 and entitled Apparatus for Heating a Vessel Containing Foodstuffs, heated warming liquid is directed to an upper end of the warming compartment and dispensed onto the foodstuff container so that the heated liquid flows down over the container within the warming compartment. The warming then drains down into a reservoir below the warming compartment for reheating and delivery back to the upper end of the warming compartment.
In another known warming apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,866,050 issued Oct. 21, 2014 and entitled Baby Bottle Warmer and Method of Using Same, heated warming liquid is pumped into the warming compartment at the lower end of the warming compartment and the level of warming liquid in the warming compartment to fill the warming compartment with heated warming liquid. When warming of the foodstuff in the container is completed (e.g., to a desired temperature), the warming liquid drains out of the warming compartment into the reservoir so that the foodstuff container does not remain immersed in heated liquid once the desired foodstuff temperature is reached.
In still other known warming apparatus, steamed warming liquid is delivered into the warming compartment to warm the foodstuff in the container.
One drawback common to these conventional warming apparatus is that the warming compartment must be sized—particularly in transverse cross-section such as width or diameter—to accommodate foodstuff containers of various types and sizes. As a result, for bath-type warming apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,866,050 a relatively large amount of warming liquid is needed to fill the warming compartment even if the foodstuff container is substantially smaller than the warming compartment. Additionally, foodstuff containers that are flexible, such as a pouch or bag, are inadequately supported within the warming compartment and may tilt, fold or to otherwise reconfigure into a shape which results in uneven warming of the foodstuff within the container.
There is a need, therefore, for such a warming apparatus that is more adequately supportive of foodstuff containers of various types and sizes and efficiently warms the foodstuff within the container.